finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Emilia
|image=FFBE Fan Festa Emilia.png |portrait= |sprite= |age= |affiliation= |occupation=Mercenary |race=Human |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair=Orange |eye=Blue |type=playable |job=Spy (Shine) Maid (Emilia) |limitbreak=4-6★: Research (Shine) 4-6★: Throwing Knife (Emilia) |weapon= |armor= |gameplay=true }} Emilia is a supporting character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. She is Amelia's younger twin sister and a professional assassin. While working undercover she dons the alias of Shine and will do anything for the right amount of money. An spy and expert at retrieving confidential information, her vision can be summoned by Rain and Lasswell to aid them in their battles. Profile Story Shine is a spy who decided to do away with any emotional attachment, thus spawning her vision. She is often unable to recall her own upbringing. "Shine" is only one of many false identities she has created over the years to carry out her business. She works undercover in the Zoldaad Empire, posing as a maid for Sozhe, the emperor, and as a bar showgirl. She uses her numerous identities to gather intelligence, and then shares it with the Raven rebel army or whoever pays enough money for it. With Sozhe's passing, and Shera's crowning as the new emperor, Shine disappeared. The Story Event, Conspiracy to the Throne, details Shine is recruited by a traitorous cabal of politicians, led by Prime Minister Madal, who want Shera assassinated for he's a threat to their power and privileges. She was hired since they believed Shine to be Amelia. The cabal instructs her to murder Shera via trap. In truth, Shera is already suspicious of this cabal. She is now spying on them for Amelia who had learned Emilia/Shine was hired and bribed her back. Emilia thus serves as a double-agent. Whereas Amelia would accompany Shera in the search of the stone for his crown, Emilia would travel with the Shera's Commandos to divert them. This would make it look like the plan was being carried out successfully while Amelia would protect Shera. When the unit is suspicious and rushes to Shera's side, both parties meet and are surprised to see two "Amelias". The twins explain the plot and the deception they had to play as Emilia happily claims to love her sister for paying her a large sum. Shera announces his final plan to procure evidence of Madal's crimes. In a last attempt at power, Madal would have "Amelia" kill Shera directly while his forces terrorize the castle, making it look like rebels were responsible. Seeing the young man's corpse, Madal gloats at his victory. This becomes his downfall, as Emilia reveals her identity, that Shera is alive as the blood and knife were fakes, and that the explosive sounds that alerted Madal to the "success" of his plot were but a reproduction made by Riley. With evidence of treason for all to see, Shera offers Madal one last chance at redemption by admitting to his crimes, but he clings to his ambitions. Madal and his men are arrested. During the coronation ceremony a remnant faction of Madal's followers attempts one final attack on Shera, which is thwarted by Jake, Ozetta and Emilia, the latter who is more than happy to help for she's on bonus pay. Gameplay She has two variants: "Shine" and "Emilia". They are 4-6★ rarity units with different means of acquisition. Whereas Shine can be obtained any time via Rare Summon, Emilia was an event-exclusive reward unit in Conspiracy to the Throne (during which she was also available as a guest in its stage "A New Era"). As for weapons, she can equip daggers, swords, bows, whips, throwing weapons, along with hats, clothes, and accessories. She has an additional, Christmas-themed variant that she shares with her sister Amelia, "Holy Night Amelia & Emilia" (5-7★). Gallery FFBE Fan Festa Amelia and Emilia.png|Amelia and Emilia full artwork from Fan Festa. FFBE Fan Festa Shine.png|Artwork of Shine, shown at Fan Festa. FFBE Shine - sprite concept.png|Shine's sprite concept artwork. FFBE 409 Shine.png|No. 409 Shine (4★). FFBE 410 Shine.png|No. 410 Shine (5★). FFBE 411 Shine.png|No. 411 Shine (6★). FFBE 847 Emilia.png|No. 847 Emilia (4★). FFBE 848 Emilia.png|No. 848 Emilia (5★). FFBE 849 Emilia.png|No. 849 Emilia (6★). FFBE 1511 Amelia & Emilia.png|No. 1511 Holy Night Amelia & Emilia (5★). FFBE 1512 Amelia & Emilia.png|No. 1512 Holy Night Amelia & Emilia (6★). FFBE 1513 Amelia & Emilia.png|No. 1513 Holy Night Amelia & Emilia (7★). FFBE Research.gif|Research limit burst. Trivia *Due to her background, there was a common belief that Shine is an alternate identity used by Amelia. This however, was discredited by the character relationship chart in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius The Art Works. The Art Works II revealed that Shine is actually Amelia's twin sister. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius